vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Zombie (Return of the Living Dead)
|-|Tarman= |-|Skeleton Zombie= |-|Zombie Dog= |-|Zombie Princess= |-|Exoskeleton Zombie= |-|Mutated Zombie= |-|Soldier Zombie= Summary Note: This profile contains Mature Content. Please do not continue if you aren't up to this kind of content. Zombies According to the Return of the Living Dead series, trioxin was the cause of an incident in the Night of the Living Dead events. At some point in the 60's, 2-4-5 Trioxin was spilled and seeped into a VA morgue. Since the zombies created by Trioxin could not be killed with a shot to the head, unlike other zombies, they were stored in sealed drums for two decades. In Return of the Living Dead III, it is revealed that the U.S. military is deliberately experimenting with trioxin in an effort to create zombie supersoldiers. This is further explored in Return of the Living Dead: Necropolis, where most of the plot takes place in a lab for that very purpose. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C to 9-B | 9-B | 9-B, higher with weapons and equipment Name: Zombies, undead, podridos, monsters Origin: Living Dead Universe Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Human corpses reanimated Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, Disease Manipulation (Through their bite, only for zombies derivated from zombie princess, cremating their bodies will spread the contagious gas), Enhanced Senses (Zombies can identify other members of their species through their smell), Combat Abilities, Weapon Mastery, Immortality (Types 2 and 7, can only be killed if their bodies are completely destroyed), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2, only eat brains to ease the pain of decomposition, not for food), Body Control (Any severed body part can move on its own, even a bone), Stealth Mastery (Most intelligent zombies can move extremely silently while hunting and hiding in unexpected places), Resistance to Pain and Fear. Attack Potency: Street level to Wall level (Can bite through the skulls of animals like dogs and highly trained humans) | Wall level (Able to rip out a human spine with ease and kill ordinary humans with a single hit) | Wall level, higher with weapons and equipment Speed: Athletic Human | Normal Human | Normal Human, Supersonic 'attack speed with the GAU-8/A Avenger 'Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Class K (Ripped out a human spine which would require at least 1 million Newtons or 101-102 tons-force) | Unknown, but comparable to the rest of their kind. Striking Strength: Street Class to Wall Class | Wall Class (Able to rip off human spines) | Wall Class, higher with weapons Durability: ' Street level' (Can survive brain trauma and were cut into several pieces). Immortality makes them hard to kill | Wall level. Immortality makes them hard to kill | Wall level. Immortality makes them hard to kill Stamina: Superhuman+ (Don't need to eat, drink, or breathe, can still live after being cut to pieces and having their brains destroyed, shrug off most injuries) Range: Melee, hundreds of meters with guns. Standard Equipment: None notable | Knives, Armor etc | GAU-8/A Avenger and saws Intelligence: Average. Zombies created by exposure to trioxin retain all of their former intelligence and abilities, including the abilities to speak, run, and reason. They can form words even when they are merely very degraded bodies. Instead of hunting humans for their flesh, they hunt for the humans' brains, stating that only the taste of the endorphins contained inside human brains can ease their suffering. Weaknesses: Electricity, fire, acid. Need to eat brains to east the pain of decomposition. Key: Regular Zombies & Tarman | Zombie Princess, Exoskeleton Zombie & Mutated Zombie | Soldier Zombie Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The Dead Universe Category:Movie Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Monsters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Disease Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Humans Category:Undead Category:Zombies Category:Immortals Category:Stealth Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Gun Users Category:Knife Users Category:Villains Category:Princesses Category:Dogs Category:Skeletons Category:Super Soldiers Category:Tier 9